charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Pocahontas (Disney)
NOTE: If you are wanting to know why you cannot edit this page is because it has been protected from Vandalism, you will be able to edit it once it's date expires. This is the path I choose father, what would yours be!? - Pocahontas to her father Pocahontas is the titular protagonist of the 1995 animated Disney film of the same name. She is the seventh official Disney Princess. She is also the first Disney Princess to be based off a real historical figure rather than a fairy-tale. Background Pocahontas' mother had died and that Pocahontas had inherited her strong will and free spirit. She is the only member of her tribe who is not xenophobic toward the white settlers, instead of forming a relationship with John Smith. By the time of the second film, she is respected enough that she is sent as an ambassador to England on behalf of her people. Pocahontas is a member of the Powhatan Indian tribe that makes their home in Virginia. She is the 18-year old daughter of Chief Powhatan. It is stated that Pocahontas' mother had died, and that Pocahontas had inherited her strong will and free spirit. She is the only member of her tribe that is not xenophobic towards the white settlers, instead forming a relationship with John Smith. By the time of the second film, she is respected enough that she is sent as an ambassador to England on behalf of her people. Pocahontas is a very beautiful young woman with copper skin, long raven-black hair and twinkling, dark brown eyes. She has a tall, slender, statuesque figure with broad shoulders and narrow hips and goes around barefoot in the first film, whereas in the 2nd film, she wears flat shoes. The animation of Pocahontas is different from other Disney Princesses. Personality Pocahontas is displayed as a noble, free-spirited, and highly spiritual young woman. She expresses wisdom beyond her years and offers kindness and guidance to those around her. She loves her homeland, adventure, and nature. Trivia * She along with Moana are both the only princesses who didn't appear in Sofia the First. They also didn't appear in Once Upon A Time, nor it's spin-off. * Even though John Rolfe was her true love interest in reality, he is not credited to be a Disney Prince because he was first introduced in a sequel, despite that, she is commonly marketed with John , in merch. Gallery Pocahontas.png Poca.png Pocahontas.2.png Images99.png Fairy-Tale-Momments Pocahontas.jpg Fc89f6ab05db57d5e7fed6ac5a29a1870e43382b.jpg Clippocabend.gif Disney Dream Big - Pocahontas.jpg E3e2c78d71061a8165bebda5fed55e0b.png Au character disneyprincess pocahontas nr 02 cf07ca7c.jpeg Af0cf78d4be2e8fb84a0fd91f6a859fe.png RalphBreaksTheInternetPocahontasAnnaMoana.png Profile - Pocahontas 2.jpg 7 Pocahontas.jpg Pocahontas vector redesign.jpg Pocahontas rede 2015.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png RBTI - Pocahontas Comfy Clothes.jpg RBTI - Pocahontas.jpg 12MoanaPrincess.png RalphBreaksTheInternetPocahontasAnnaMoana.png 2Dand3DPrincesses.png 12OfficialPrincesses.png Ralph Breaks The Internet 68.jpg RBTI Japanese Trailer 7.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png Ralph Breaks The Internet 57.jpg Unnamed.png PocahontasandJohnRpromotionalart.png Pocahontas wallpaper.jpg Pocahontas2.jpg Pocahontas03.gif Pocahontas Dream Big.jpg Officialartofpocahontas.jpg Pocahontas 01.JPG.jpg Princesas-disney-princesas-i27855.jpg Lead 720 405.jpg Kdjf831-624x351.jpg F59edeca2963af10bda1c73a60e5bdbb--non-disney-princesses-pocahontas-disney.jpg 1095049-pocahontas-wallpaper-1920x1200-for-windows-10.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet renders.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg Ralph breaks the internet wreckit ralph two ver6.jpg 1537466668 youloveit com disney princess ralph breakes the internet236.png DPIConsDisneyPlus.png Profile_-_Pocahontas.jpg 110-1108761_pocahontas-sticker-disney-princess-pocahontas-clipart.png Pocawana.jpg a44470aefd46ec0c2b43d6c30f10a679.jpg Vanellope27sGirlSquad28829.jpg Videos Pocahontas just around the river bend Pocahontas meet John Smith Pocahontas - Paint With all The Colors of the Wind Pocahontas - the kiss and John Smith vs Kocoum fight scene Pocahontas saves John Smith Ralph Breaks the Internet Venellope Meets the Disney princesses-0 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Historical characters Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Disney characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black haired characters Category:Native American characters Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:1990s characters Category:American characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Singing characters Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Attractive characters Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Spouses Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Tall characters Category:Dancers Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Movie characters Category:Humans Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Daughter of a Chief Category:Video game characters Category:False Antagonists Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Infobox pages Category:PNG characters Category:Primary characters Category:Protected pages